1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesh pacifier and associated clip attachment and more particularly pertains to creating air circulation around a baby's mouth while in use and securing to clothes of the baby with a mesh pacifier and associated clip attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pacifiers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pacifiers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing palatal stimulation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,058 to Chen discloses a hygienic pacifier shielded with bivalve shell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,903 to Treacy discloses a method and apparatus for supporting an item proximate to a person's mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,184 to Rosenthal discloses a pacifier system for infants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,617 to Reid discloses a pacifier cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,075 to Smith et al. discloses an infant pacifier holder assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,157 to Roberts et al. discloses a soother retainer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,037 to Perry discloses a pacifier strap. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,939 to Pascoe discloses the ornamental design for a baby pacifier with cord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,729 to Lenoir discloses a fastener with flexible cord or the like for securing a pacifier to a garment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mesh pacifier and associated clip attachment for creating air circulation around a baby's mouth while in use and securing to clothes of the baby.
In this respect, the mesh pacifier and associated clip attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating air circulation around a baby's mouth while in use and securing to clothes of the baby.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mesh pacifier and associated clip attachment which can be used for creating air circulation around a baby's mouth while in use and securing to clothes of the baby. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.